


The Graveyard

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Cemetery, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha meets Willy and learns a bit about the backstory of the Ericson kids.
Relationships: Prisha & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 2





	The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was her first time out this early in the morning. Prisha stood in the front yard of Ericson’s School for Troubled Youth, surveying the grounds. Ever since she’d gotten here, she’d only spent a few moments at a time outside, dropping by to pick up food and then withdrawing back to her room. It was strange spending so much of each day indoors. She didn’t like it.

She didn’t like a lot of things these days. Prisha glance down, looking at the sling that cradled her left arm. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that despite the bandages it would never truly heal. It was useless now, a growth that would flap against her side as she tried to make her way through life one-handed. Part of her was terrified she couldn’t do it, couldn’t survive if that was her new lot in life. A bigger part of her pushed down those thoughts, since there wasn’t space for them. She was too busy surviving. In that sense, nothing had changed. As ever, she took things one day at a time. That was the only way to keep living.

Prisha made her way across the yard, looking over all the different aspects of the school. It certainly was a well-fortified place. The walls were strong, the gates reinforced, and they always had someone on watch. Louis waved to her from the watch tower as she strolled by. Prisha raised her arm in greeting, feeling odd making the gesture. When she’d fist met Louis, Clementine and Violet, she’d assumed she’d never see them again. That was the way with things these days. Every interaction with a stranger could be your last. The only constant if you were lucky enough was your group. She’d expected to stay with Ed, Dana and the others for the long haul. Now they were all dead and she was here. Living with a group she couldn’t make sense of.

Why did they take her in? She’d already proven herself to be utterly useless, needing help with even the simplest tasks. These people already had their hands full too, with children and Violet being badly injured as well. It made no sense to bring her here. She was just another mouth to feed in a world where liabilities could be fatal. Maybe they’d come to their senses and kick her out soon, now that her injuries hadn’t proved fatal. She wouldn’t blame them for it. She already owed them her life; how could she demand more? If that happened, she’d simply have to find a way to make it on her own. Again. Somehow.

As she made her way through the front yard, Prisha noticed a burnt section of the school. She drew closer, examining the structure of the ruins. Whatever had happened here must have resulted in a huge fire. An entire section of the school had burnt down, bricks scattered across the yard. To salvage the area was clearly beyond anyone’s current capabilities. They’d need to lay the bricks by hand, and there was no need for that given the multitude of available buildings on the campus. This place was truly immense.

Rounding the corner, something new caught Prisha’s eye. Grave markers. To be able to do such a thing, burying your dead… Prisha envied them. But at the same time, she recognized the immeasurable loss that each of those markers represented. There were eight in total, a far smaller number than the children this school must have initially held. Prisha wondered which death had led them to lay the first marker, and when the last one had been made. There was a boy standing by the graves. He looked to be in his early teens. From what she’d been told, this must be Willy, the other kid who had helped carry her back to the school. She should thank him. Now didn’t seem like the appropriate time though. He was crouching in front of one of the graves, speaking animatedly as he held up some sort of contraption. She should probably just go.

As she turned to leave though, Prisha tripped over one of the loose bricks.

The boy spun around, looking at her with wide eyes.

Prisha froze in place, an apologetic wince on her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,”

“No, that’s OK,” the boy responded, tucking the item he’d been displaying at the grave behind his back. “You’re Prisha, right?”

“Yes. And you’re Willy?”

The boy nodded.

“I heard you were one of the people who saved my life. Thank you,”

Willy shrugged. “I didn’t really do much. Violet carried you most of the way back herself. I just made sure she didn’t drop you and that your arms and legs didn’t get caught on stuff,”

“Still, it was an important contribution. I appreciate it,” Prisha looked towards the graves. “May I ask who’d buried here? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,”

“No, it’s OK,” Willy scooted around so he was facing the markers once more. “Those two are for Minnie and Sophie. They were twins, Tenn’s sisters. He died too, but only after we figured out that Minnie was actually alive and killed Sophie. But then she died for real and so did Tenn. Brody’s over there, and Marlon. He killed her because she told Clem about what really happened with the twins, then A.J. shot him ‘cause he thought he was a monster. That one was made years ago when a bunch of kids died all at once. And that one’s for Miss Martin, the old school nurse. She’s actually buried over by the greenhouse, but we made this one for her after we found her body,”

“Wow, that’s… a lot. It must have been hard, losing them over the years,”

“Well, Ms. Martin’s and the group graves have been here, a while, but the rest was made…’ Willy thought for a minute. “A year and a half ago. The twins’ ones we made two and a half years ago, but a year and a half ago is when Minnie actually died,”

God. All those graves at the same time? Prisha looked at them, examining the lettering of each marker. They all looked fresh. The group must maintain them well. That meant most of this graveyard was formed years after the world fell apart, after the kids had known each other a long time. These wounds were far fresher than she thought.

Wounds… what if… Prisha looked up. “Violet’s eyes, they were…”

“Damaged in the explosion,” Willy looked down at the ground. “I didn’t think any of us would be inside when it went off,”

“You rigged the explosion?”

Willy nodded. “To get rid of the Delta. They were trying to kidnap everybody. They got Omar, Aasim and Violet. But we got them back. I wanted to make sure they could never ever come back again. So I made a bomb and we put it in the boiler of their ship. We planned to get everyone off before they started the engine, but Violet was trying to help Minnie and-” Willy’s voice cracked a bit as he recalled the memory. “It went off with them still inside,”

Prisha noticed the change in his voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you to dredge up so many painful memories,”

“Naw, it’s OK. It’s good to know who you’re staying with, right?”

Prisha gave a wry smile. “I suppose so,” She paused. “Wait, you said that Minnie turned out to be the one who killed Sophie. Did Violet know that when she stayed onboard to help her? Is that when she died?”

“No, she died later, on the bridge. And Violet knew then, but…” Willy’s sentence lapsed as he tried to find the right words. “Minnie used to be Violet’s girlfriend. So she didn’t want to give up on her, no matter what,”

This story had so many twists and turns to it. Prisha didn’t feel like she had a grasp on it at all, but she was sure of one thing: these kids had been to hell and back. They were survivors in the purest sense of the word. There was one more question that was nagging at Prisha. She wasn’t sure if she should press any further. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained. “I noticed you left one of the graves out. It was the one you were talking to a minute ago. If it’s not too much, could you tell me who it belongs to?”

Willy’s eyes fell. With that one question, she’d made him sadder than he was recounting any of the horrors he’d already mentioned. But he didn’t stay silent. “That one belongs to Mitch,”

“Was he… your brother?”

“Might as well have been,” Willy sniffed, and Prisha could tell the tears wouldn’t be held back much longer. “He got killed protecting us when the Delta came here. He wouldn’t have let them take anyone, not while he was alive to fight,”

“He sounds incredibly brave,”

“He was. He taught me everything: how to hunt, how to carve weapons… everything about bombs too. How to make ‘em and how to set ‘em off. He made a bomb to scare off the raiders. Without it, we probably all would’ve been taken that night,”

“Is that what you have there?” Prisha gestured behind his back. “A bomb?”

Willy nodded, bringing it forward. “I wanted to show him my latest design. I’ve been practicing making them in case we need them again if anybody else attacks. It’s not as fun making them anymore without him around though… and I don’t want to have too many around. I can’t have anyone else get hurt by one,”

“Can I see?” Prisha asked, crouching down in front of him.

Willy nodded, pushing it forward.

Prisha examined it thoughtfully. A crude design, but very effective. “I notice you’ve compartmentalized the different elements to keep them all separate until activation. That’s smart. They’ll be perfectly stable in storage,”

“You know about making bombs?” Willy asked, eyes wide.

“I know the theory, though I’ve never had practical experience in making one. It’s an important skill though, crucial when it comes to defending a place as large as this school,”

“Exactly! I figure if I make enough of them, then if we ever have anyone else lurking around the school, bang! We take ‘em out before they even get inside!” He looked up at Prisha, suddenly growing somewhat shy. “Do you wanna… see the rest of them? I have lots of different designs. They’re in one of the empty classrooms of the old school buildings,”

“I’d love that,” Prisha smiled warmly. “I’m sure I could learn a lot from you,”

“Then follow me!” Willy exclaimed, jumping up and beginning to run back towards the front yard. “It’s right around that corner!”

“I’ll be right there!” Prisha called after him. He’d already disappeared from her line of sight. She looked back toward the markers. To have lost so many of their own to outsiders and yet to open their home to one? These kids were odd. Her last group had been open and caring, but they’d had nothing to lose but each other. They had to band together to survive, to find food and shelter each and every night. This group had everything: food, water, medicine, a safe location… and they shared it so openly with her. It left her flabbergasted.

Talking with Willy though, seeing how open he was to share his story with her and how ready he was to let her further into his life… maybe that’s just how they were. She’d thought that her last group had been the only good people left in the world, but this group’s kindness was unparalleled. Even though it’d be ridiculous to expect it, she hoped she could stay. Maybe with time she’d adapt to this new life with one arm and prove herself useful again. She really hoped that could be the case.

“You coming?” Willy’s voice rang out from the yard.

“Yes, sorry! I’m right behind you!” Prisha rose to her feet, brushing the dead grass of her legs with her good hand. She liked it here. She hoped she could stay. One day at a time though. One day at a time.


End file.
